Heat
by SaigonRose
Summary: Regina is giving off a smell that Ruby desperately craves the next full moon will be one for the residents of Storybrooke to remember. ***Ruby/Regina*** **Emma/Tinker Bell**


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pairing: Ruby/Regina

**NPOV**

Ruby had been on edge for the pass 3 days and nothing she did could help appease her edginess but it was especially bad when the Mayor was around she didn't understand what was going on with her.

"You okay Ruby?" Snow asked.

Obviously she wasn't she could barely do anything right she felt completely useless.

"Fine just aggravated or something." Ruby replied.

The door to the diner was pushed open and in walked Emma and Regina with Henry they walked to the back where Regina usually sat.

"I don't understand how Emma could trust Regina with her son." Snow groaned.

"Well Emma is only her daughter by genetics Regina raised him from birth."

"Henry should be a Swan not a Mills." Snow stated.

"Well obviously they think otherwise this isn't your battle to fight Snow, Emma and Henry are happy just the way they are this isn't a battle that you _**can**_ win."

"She probably put them under a spell."

"Snow listen to yourself it's like you're looking for a reason to start something with Regina first it was because she was the Mayor she walked away for Henry neither you and David could hack it so you decided she should be mayor again. Now she's happy with her family and her job doing better and you're complaining? I understand that you both will never get along but come on even this is too much."

"They're not a family Emma and Regina aren't together."

"Oh my god Snow listen to yourself I know that they aren't together but they are still a family both raising their son…wait is that what's pissing you off that Regina has finally got her happy ending?"

"Emma isn't her true love!" Snow snapped.

"And if she were would that matter?"

"Of course it would Regina is the reason I didn't get to raise Emma."

"Regina didn't force you to put Emma in that wardrobe Snow you had a choice you decided to listen to Rumple." Ruby tells her honestly.

"How can you defend her?!"

"I'm not I'm just not looking for another freaking showdown between you and Regina Henry deserves to be happy and right now Snow you're the only thing standing between him and his happiness."

"I-I"

"I have to go take their orders." Ruby walks over to Regina, Emma and Henry who had been joined by Tinker Bell as well. "What can I get you?"

"Henry and I want the juiciest burger you got and uh some fries and Regina will have the Caesars Salad and Chicken sandwich and Tink will have the garden salad and some fries as well."

"Thank you Miss Swan."

"Your welcome." Emma smiled.

"So anything big going on you guys life?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing special." Henry laughed.

"Regina here has been on edge for the last 3 days." Emma joked.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing Miss Lucas just a weird feeling is all no need for Miss Swan to broadcasting it all around." Regina glowered at Emma.

"Nah its just I don't know I've been on edge lately too say about 3 days as well give or take a day."

"You know they say dogs can sense danger?" Tinker Bell says in all honesty.

"Or maybe your about to go in heat." Regina states.

"Or maybe you are and she's just smelling it." Emma laughs both Tink and Henry join in.

"If you knew anything about wolves Miss Swan you would know they'd only scent females, that they are wishing to mate with, heat." Regina states causing Ruby to go bright red because that's true but that fact seemed to slip her mind.

"Ruby?" Emma asks seriously.

"Um I better go get your order." She quickly scampered off.

"What was that about?" Regina asks.

"I think Ruby wants to mate with you mom." Henry says in confusion.

**Please read and review.**


End file.
